Promise
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Hibari and Chrome : Abit of angst hmm. Little bit of other pairings . One shot finish ! First time writing , any mistakes pls tell me :D Please gif me some comments yea :D it'll be a great help


Disclaimer : I don't own KHR ! :D

* * *

"I won't let her see it , i won't."

The blood came gushing out of his wound.

"It's too late, there won't be any hope."

He wore his jacket to cover the blood-stained clothes.

He walked away from the dead bodies that were lying on the ground.

He started to realize that his vision was starting to be blurred.

".. Don't let me collapse until I have sort things out."

Whispering to himself, his heart was all thinking about a person ,

A girl .

Chrome Dokuro .

All things must end, today .

Before it's too late.

* * *

He walked in the mansion where the Vongola had decided to stay here for sometime ,

And he scanned through the living room .

Where was Chrome ..?

He walked up the stairs, and saw two figures sitting outside a room ,

Making a lot of noise .

That annoyed him.

But he certainly did not have any time to spare to be annoyed.

"Hey Kyoya!" Grinned Dino who was sitting there,

"Oh, is Hibari here too?" Yamamoto turned and saw him.

"Hey Kyoya, want to join us ? Cards are fun to play !" Dino asked , already know the answer himself.

Hibari took his tonfa out ,

Getting more and more annoyed.

"Oi ! Relax , we're just joking ." Yamamoto said , with a silly grin on his face.

"A bunch of herbivores."

He said , and walked into his room.

"He's still like that despite the fact that he's going to be a groom in two months.." Dino sighed.

"No worries! I'm sure he would not treat her in the behavior like he treated us." Yamamoto grinned , taking another card .

'' I guess. Hey Yamamoto! What's that.." Dino point to the spot where a moment ago Hibari was.

" Blood.." He said , voice trembling slightly.

Dino had guessed what he's thinking .

" It could not be.. He's strong . Remember? He's invincible."

"I hope so.."

* * *

He looked at the date ,

It is today ,

He's absolutely sure .

She must leave today ,

She mustn't see it .

He sat on the chair ,

And pull out the engagement ring slowly.

"Sorry.."

He said .

He heard the door opening ,

and saw a girl standing there ,

It's her.

Chrome .

She saw the removed ring .

And she's confused.

"Kyoya , why?"

He remained quiet ,

his heart could not be soft.

His plan , must go on ,

Smoothly.

"You're going to Italy soon isn't it ?"

"But i'm going there in four weeks time , answer me why-"

Before she could continue , he cut in .

"You can go now."

He said , coldly.

The tears were welling up in her eyes .

She saw the packed luggage lying on the floor.

She understood what he meant ,

"I know , i will leave your life alone."

She said ,

Tears can't be taken back anymore , it came rolling down.

She took the luggage and ran out .

And Hibari's vision became completely blurred.

He could not stand properly .

He's starting to fall.

"Kyoya..Just why."

She cried as she ran down stairs.

* * *

"Chrome ! What happ-" Yamamoto said , but was interrupted by Dino when he said ,

"Something must be wrong. I think Kyoya could give us an answer."

When they rushed in the room ,

All they could see ,

Was the collapsed Hibai Kyoya.

He's lying in a pool of blood.

He's looking more pale than usual.

"Chrome , sorry."

He said weakly.

"Yamamoto , get Chrome here ! "

Dino said , and saw something unusual.

Yamamoto ran out of the room,

Where Chrome could be..

"There's tears in your eyes .. You're crying , Kyoya."

"Tell Chrome , I'm really...Sorry.."

Dino checked the wound of his.

"Things are not so good. Hang on , Kyoya !"

He carried him on to the bed .

"It's useless .."

"Don't say craps like this !"

Yamamoto saw Chrome getting in to a car.

"Chrome!"

He shouted ,

But Chrome could not hear him,

She's crying .

As the car starting to get farer .

He saw a metal stick and a stone.

"This will do.."

He took the stick as a bat , and the stone as a baseball .

"If I don't strike it , I can't be a baseball player."

He sent the stone off flying towards the car.

And he dropped the stick,

Running towards the car,

He saw the stone strike the window behind the car.

It broke.

"Wow , that's good!"

Chrome looked behind , with her red eyes , shocked.

"Chrome ! Stop !"

Finally , she stopped the car.

She alighted from it .

"Chrome , listen . Hibari's in a bad condition. There's possibilities that he could not make it tonight , or now. "

After hearing that ,

She ran back ,

Crying more than just now ,

"Kyoya , nothing bad must happen to you.."

She prayed hard while running ,

Yamamoto could see the love between them ,

And him, himself ,

Hope that Hibari will make it.

* * *

The door slammed open .

Hibari saw Chrome.

"Yamamoto .. I will bite you.. to.. death.."

He said,

"He's not in wrong , "

Chrome run to the bed and hugged Hibari tightly.

Their hands ,

Were connected to each other ,

Chrome's tears became unbearable.

"Why you kept it from me..I'm so stupid. I should realized it from just now.."

She cried , blaming herself.

"Sorry Chrome.."

He said , the voice trembling.

"Hang on Kyoya , Romario will be there soon. Your injuries can be treated."

"Oi Dino , let's leave them alone first.. We go out and see if Romario is there already."

Yamamoto said , with a tingle of sadness in it.

Dino walked out of the room, with Yamamoto .

"All the best.. Kyoya." said Dino.

"Chrome .. Could you .. Say a goodbye to me?"

Hibari asked , thinking that his life was ending.

" I won't . Listen to me this time ,Kyoya. Hang on .. Don't leave me.. Please.."

She cried , and holding Hibari's hands as tight as forever ,

Hoping the moment will be forever.

"Sorry..Let me decide for myself again..I'm sorry Chrome..I'm really sorry."

He said. Even his eyes, could not bear the tears.

"Kyoya..Don't.. Don't leave me . You promised me. You will love me. "

She said, wanting to take every chance that was possible for him to have the strength to live on .

She's afraid of losing him.

"What i could only say. Is sorry.."

He broke the embrace , and closed the gap between his face and Chrome's .

The kiss was full of love yet it symbolized goodbye .

He closed his eyes ,

And his hands fell to his sides ,

Resting his head on Chrome's shoulder .

"Don't.. Don't.. Kyoya !"

She cried miserably ,

She couldn't afford to lose her beloved , her future husband.

"You said you will protect me forever. You said you will live to the day till I'm out of lies.."

She cried ,

The door opened ,

Dino knew what's going on now.

"Don't lose hope 'll save him."

"Let's go out now , leave him to Romario.."

Yamamoto said ..

"I want to be with him.. "

She held his hand tightly.

Yamamoto walked towards her and pulled her.

Their blood-stained hands were separated ,

Chrome couldn't take it anymore.

The moment she's out of the room,

She fell onto the floor ,

Only to cry ,

Lonely.

* * *

Yamamoto went to take a chair for Chrome , and Dino looked at Hibari's room ,

Worried.

"Kyoya..Hang on." He said softly.

After a moment ,

Romario came out and said ,

"Dino-san , Hibari is.. We couldn't save him..."

* * *

_After two months.._

Chrome was in Hibari's room .

Wearing a bride dress.

She's sitting on the chair , seeing her make-up is fine, she smiled.

Dino opened the door, wearing a suit.

"Chrome .. Are you prepared for the wedding?"

She gave a slight nod.

"Okay.. See you later."

He left the room ,

Joining the others who were sitting in the living room.

* * *

"Che , She's really stubborn."

Gokudera said .

"No , i would rather think that it is romantic.."

Haru said, looking at Gokudera.

Gokudera choked on his water , as he nearly spat it out.

"We'll follow whatever she wishes."

Tsuna said. Looking at Dino ,

"Tsuna, it's fine. "

Dino assured.

* * *

"Kyoya , it's a wedding day today. You and I . Getting married.."

She sat beside Hibari , who is still lying on the bed , in a deep coma.

"Please.. Wake up?.."

Her eyes were terribly red.

"Dont waste the nice suit you're wearing..Wake up and look at me."

She pleaded,

"Well , It's not 12pm.. You could sleep a little longer..Wake up.. I'll be waiting for you."

She said again.

She left the room. And walked down the stairs , seeing all those eyes filled with sympathy ,

She smiled.

"It's alright. He will wake won't lie to me. "

* * *

_Back to two months ago ,_

"Dino-san , Hibari is.. We couldn't save him..."

"What..? Kyoya .. You can't leave me !"

Chrome shouted as she ran into the room.

"No, you got it wrong-"

"Nevermind. Tell me , what? "

Dino said.

"We mangaed to get his life back , but due to the loss of blood. He's in a deep coma."

"Ok. I will tell Chrome about it.."

* * *

Chrome thought about the day ,

And said to everyone.

"Kyoya kept his promise. He wouldn't leave me. He will not break the promise."

"Chrome , don't lose there's love , everything become possible."

Bianchi said.

"Sister , that's so old fashioned.."

Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"No way . They're getting married. How about us!"

Haru said , again , looking at Gokudera.

"What?! You think too much !"

Gokudera changed his seat to relieve him from too much shock.

* * *

Time started to pass,

It was soon 11.30am.

Tsuna sighed ,

And Kyoko touched his face gently ,

"Tsuna , Let's believe in Hibari-san."

And they smiled.

"LET'S BE HAPPY FOR CHROME TO THE EXTRME !!"

Ryohei screamed.

"Haha , that's a good idea."

Yamamoto laughed ,

"Baseball idiot ! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Gokudera shouted.

Although all this seemed to be happy ,

They could still sense Chrome's determination and sadness.

"Let's go make some tea for you guys.."

Kyoko said , looking at Haru and Bianchi.

They got up and walked into the kitchen ,

When their eyes met Chrome's ,

They smiled.

* * *

As it got to 11.50pm ,

"Let's prepare , He will be there."

Dino said , assuring that Hibari would not leave Chrome in lurch .

Gokudera sipped the tea that was hot and said ,

"Nice tea , suitable for a nice day -"

"Of course , it's made by me ! Your future wife !"

Haru cut in ,

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Gokudera spat the tea out.

"Hayato , that's rude."

Bianchi said .

"What ! You women are such a horrible crea-"

"I'll bite you to death if you make anymore noise."

Everyone looked up.

It's Hibari Kyoya.

He walked down.

Chrome ran up and hugged him.

"You really kept your promise.."

Tears rolled down from her eye.

"No more crying."

He wipe away her tears , and kissed her eye.

Chrome smiled , and Dino said ,

"Like I said , Kyoya will wake up ! "

And he laughed.

"I will bite you to death if you call me Kyoya again. Who gave you the permission."

Hibari snapped.

"Haha . Let's get to the church !"

Yamamoto interrupted,

And they left the house.

To the church,"

* * *

"Don't keep things from me anymore..Please."

Hibari nodded as he helped Chrome to wear the ring .

"Chrome Dokuro , I promise. I'll love you."

" Me too,"

And she pushed the ring into Hibari's finger.

There was no more silent when their lips met .

Cheering and laughters were in the church.

Hibari was irritated ,

"A bunch of weak herbivores.."

He grunted.

"You have to bear all this today."

Chrome said sweetly.

"Who asked me to love you so much."

Hibari said ,

And delivered another soft kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Owari.


End file.
